From Dusk Till Dawn: Seth & Kate
by Georgefan2017
Summary: This is a fanfic of From dusk till dawn of what might have happened if Seth had let Kate come with him based on the 1996 movie with George Clooney Disclaimer: I Do not own dusk till dawn or any of the characters. Swear words and mature sexual content. This is an erotic romance story
1. Chapter 1

_Note: this is an erotic romance between Kate and Seth from the movie from dusk till dawn_

 _I have 9 chapters written in total but am still tweaking them have posted 2 chapters to start._

 _Cover photo - this is how I imagine seth to look in chapter 8 (still to come)_

 _please leave feedback!_

Chapter 1

Seth stood and looked at Kate. the amount of guilt he felt for bringing her family to the Titty twister was more than he could bare but all he could do was say sorry. As he walked towards his car Kate said: 'Seth, you need some company?'

His mind thought on this for a moment, he had lost his brother and Kate was the only human in this world he gave a damn about. That's why he knew he couldn't take her with him.

'Kate do you know where I am going do you know what el Rey is? She shook her head, and said 'No'

'Go home Kate'. He said opening the door to his red sports car

'Seth, I can't go home how can I explain what happened to them?'

He looked up at her, she was right how could she go home and explain where her brother and father were.

'I can't take you to el Rey Kate, it is too dangerous, especially for a girl your age.' She looked at him with a teary expression

'I think after what I have just been through I can take care of myself Seth, it can't be anymore dangerous than a bar full of vampires!'

Seth did not know what to do, she made a good point they had just fought their way out of there together.

'I shouldn't take you to El Ray Kate, but if you really want to come you can, but don't say I didn't warn you'

Kate's face lit up as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him

'thank you Seth' he wrapped his arms around her in return for a moment

'Ok cut the mushy stuff go get what you need from the RV.'

'Can't I just drive the RV and follow you?'

'I don't think Carlos would like that, the motorhome will slow us down.'

Kate looked sad at the prospect of leaving her father's motorhome in the desert.

'Ill come and help you.'

She nodded and walked towards the RV with Seth following her.

Kate's mind was all over the place. Was she doing the right thing by going with Seth? The man that had kidnapped her whole family and lead them in to the hell hole they just fought their way out of. She knew he did not know it was full of vampires and he had lost his brother too, but she also knew that despite this she should hate him.

'Kate come on don't just stand there get a move on, Carlos is not very patient.'

She quickly packed all her clothes in to a bag and looked for some mementos she wanted to keep of her brother and father.

'Kate you finished?' She nodded her head as they exited the motorhome.

'lock it up, if you really want maybe some point you can come back and get it.'

She nodded not really believing it to be true

Carlos was waiting with an agitated look 'come on, what is going on?'

'I'm bringing Kate with me Carlos I can't leave her on her own out here.'

'OK but can we get going now!'

Seth nodded as the two of them got in to the red Porsche and followed Carlos on to the road.

Kate sat in the passenger's seat of Seth's Porsche exhausted but not able to sleep because of all the thoughts going through her mind. The one thing that was eating away at her the most was had she done the right thing by insisting that she go with Seth? She really was not sure yet and despite being asked if she knew what El Rey was Seth had never enlightened her to where they were actually going. Although she was curious she could not bring herself to even ask him. They had been in silence since the moment they pulled out of the Titty Twister car park. She had barely even stole a glance towards him since then although she had felt his eye's on her more than once. Seth was trying to focus solely on the road in front of him. He felt tired and confused, should he have let Kate come with him? He did not know. He kept going through all the options he could have left her alone in the Mexican desert or let her come with him. Surely it was better that he was around to protect her and that she was not on her own, but deep down he knew there had been a third option. He could have sacrificed his trip to El Rey and gone with Kate in the motorhome somewhere far away where the cops would not find them and not take Kate to a criminal haven. He felt very guilty that he had dragged her in to his life, but then she desperately wanted to come with him and he did warn her so surely it is not his fault! It had been silent for over one hour and a half and he could see that Kate's mind was busy too, she had not even looked at him from the moment they had left the Titty Twister. Enough was enough he needed to break the silence.

'Look Kate, I am really sorry about what happened back there.' He said looking at her. She did not look his way and uttered the words 'you don't need to apologise, it was not your fault.'

'Why did you want to come with me?' he said looking at her with a questioning look

she shrugged her shoulders and did not give him an answer.

This frustrated Seth 'fuck sake Kate I feel like you are saying it is not my fault but you do blame me don't you? I would expect you to anyway, but I have lost the one and only person that I cared about on this godforsaken planet. I did not want this to happen, I expected us all to part this morning you and your family off in the motor home and me and Richie driving down to El Rey.'

Kate could sense he was frustrated with not giving him a proper answer but the truth was she did not know why she had wanted to go with him.

'I am sorry Seth I am just not really feeling right, I don't think everything has sunk in and my mind won't stop replaying what happened. All I can think of is could we have done different so all of us ended up alive.'

Seth instantly felt bad for the angry tone he had taken with Kate

'You couldn't have done anything different, neither of us could. We all fought as hard as we could to nail those son's of bitches. There were too many of them though and we were just lucky that Carlos showed up when he did, otherwise we would both be one of them.'

She nodded and looked away

'Kate, you know if it hadn't been for you the four legged beast would have ripped me apart. I would not be here if it wasn't for you killing that thing.'

She looked at him unsure of why he said that, he seemed to have a strange look on his face. 'that's why I know I owe you Kate and I am going to make sure I keep you safe down in El Rey, you've got nothing to worry about.'

Again she looked away pondering what El Rey was going to be like and they fell back in to silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Carlos pulled over in to what looked like a Mexican version of a diner, they had been driving for about 6 hours now. Kate was hungry but did not feel like she could really eat, she had fallen asleep for the last few hours of the journey but still felt exhausted.

Seth's voice pulled her from her daze

'Looks like we are stopping here for some food, let's go I'm fucking starving.'

She nodded and followed Seth in to the diner, it was very quiet inside and all she could think is what if the people that run this place are vampires, she knew she was being silly but surely the ones they had come across were not the only ones in Mexico.

'Come on Kate sit down!' Seth said

She quickly did what he said and sat down next to Seth. Carlos and Seth began chatting, about what exactly Kate was not sure. She was still in a daze and was not really all there.

'Kate what do you want to eat?' Everyone including the waitress was starring at her she had not even realised the waitress had come over to take their order

'I don't know if I can eat right now.' She said in a quiet tone.

'You have to eat something Kate.' Seth insisted

'fine, Ill have the nachos then please.' She said totally disinterested in food but never loosing her manners as Carlos translated her order to the waitress she again went back in to a daze. It took about 20 minutes for the food to arrive, when it did she just picked at it, as she had told Seth she did not think she could eat and she was right. The men were chatting away while she sat not really present, she was still in shock and she knew she had not yet been able to grieve over her father and brother's death. Not only that but she would never be able to bury them or say a proper goodbye with a proper burial and grave that she could visit. At these thoughts she began to feel the tears well up in her eyes so she got up excusing herself to go to the bathroom.

She walked in to the bathroom not noticing the sadistic markings she had seen in the titty twister bathroom also. She began to cry sobbing quietly to herself. She did not know how long she was in there until suddenly she heard a bang at the door and Seth's voice

'Kate are you OK?' he said in a worried but also frustrated tone.

She tried to speak and say yes she would be out in a minute but nothing came out.

'Kate?' even more worry in his voice than before and the frustration less obvious.

Still she tried to speak and nothing came out she could not stop herself from crying no matter how hard she tried.

He burst in to the bathroom after no answer to either of his enquiries and saw her there sitting on a stool sobbing.

'Kate why wouldn't you answer me? I was worried something had happened to you. You know you have been in here for 20 minutes?'

He had not realised yet that she was crying she was looking down and her hair created a wall around her face. Seth walked towards her and said 'Kate look at me'

She looked up at him with red puffy cheeks, tears spilling down her face.

He instinctively picked her up on to her feet and held her as she cried in to his chest.

'I know it is tough, you haven't yet been able to properly grieve for them.'

She stood there in his arms sobbing in to his chest making his top wet for what seemed like a very long time, neither of them saying anything, and despite not knowing whether she hated Seth or not she felt safe in his arms.

Seth broke the silence and the hug 'Kate, Carlos wants to hit the road. I got the waitress to bag up your nachos as you barely touched them.' She nodded

'You ready to go now or you want a couple of minutes?' She looked at him for a moment, 'can I have a minute just to pull myself together?' she said in a feeble voice.

'Sure, just don't be too long. Carlos doesn't like waiting. Also I need to fill the car up with gas and I think Carlos will need to also so we will be next door'. She nodded and went in to the stall to get some tissue and clean herself up.

It had killed Seth to see Kate the way she was but he could not understand why his instinct was to hug her. He was not really the hugging kind of guy, but when he saw the pain she was in perhaps because he knew it was his fault he instinctively had to hold her. The guilt was still plaguing him and he knew there was no way of ridding himself of this feeling, it had happened and there was no going back to change it.

'She said she will be a few minutes. it has been really tough on her loosing her family.' Carlos looked at him with a frustrated look 'fine well she better not be any longer than that, or she can stay here'. Seth always thought if himself as a cold hearted bastard but Carlos was even more cold hearted than him. 'right I'm going to get some gas and some supplies from the shop next door before we head off' Seth said.

Carlos nodded 'we need to get some gas too'.

Seth was standing by his Porsche filling it up when he noticed four SUV's with blacked out windows coming down the road in convoy. His immediate though was fuck the FBI has found him! He quickly put back the fuel pump and made his way in to the shop hoping that the cars just passed by. As he watched from inside the gas station he saw the four cars slow down and one by one turn in to the car park. Fuck! They have found me he thought. His mind was suddenly brought back to Kate, what if this turns in to a shoot out he can't have her caught in the middle of this. Just as he thought that she appeared from the restaurant and headed over to the shop.

'Kate over here' he half whispered have spoke these words.

She looked over at him with a puzzled look.

'what you doing down there?' she said walking towards him

'I think the fuzz are here, look out there four SUV's with blacked out windows.'

She looked out and as she gazed upon the SUV's a horrible dark feeling hit her.

'Seth, what if it's not the cops?' she said worry gripping her voice.

'what do you mean?'

'What if they have found us?' she said in a cryptic and dazed tone.

'who Kate?' he said starting to get frustrated.

'The vampires, I saw some similar markings in the bathroom of the restaurant the same as in the Titty Twister.'

'what and you didn't think to mention that?!' he said in an angry tone.

'we are bound to have pissed them off, we killed a lot of them back there. Who is to say they aren't going to be after us now.'

She had a point for the first time Seth forced himself to think something he had been trying to block from his mind. That those vampires were almost certainly not the only ones on this earth or in Mexico.

'they would need blacked out cars because the sun can kill them.' She said still in a worried dazed voice.

'Kate I need you to pull yourself together, I don't feel like you are really with me here and if it is vampires then we are probably going to have to fight our way out of here!' he said gripping her shoulders and looking in to her eyes. She nodded and said 'what's the plan then?' suddenly he realised something

'where is Carlos?'

'I don't know I thought he was in here with you?'

'no he never came in here.' Seth's mind began race, wait what is the chance he thought of Carlos leading him to two vampire hide outs?

'Shit, Carlos is one of them!' Seth said again in a whispered tone

'what how do you know that?' Kate said looking at him puzzled.

'What is the chance of Carlos leading us not once but twice in to vampire hide outs?'

'But that doesn't make any sense he doesn't explode in the sunlight!'

'That's true, well maybe he is working with them then?'

She looked at him and he saw as her face began to turn from worried to down right scared.

'Right let's act normal. We will buy some provisions in here, walk out towards the Porsche as if everything is fine.' She looked at him unsure of the plan

'But Seth we don't have any weapons, what if they are vampires and they attack?'

'If we sense an attack coming we need to head for the restaurant, we can find weapons in there that we can use, OK?' he said

'OK… I can't believe we are going through it again. I can't loose you too!'

She said with a worried look on her face.

Seth understood she did not want to be on her own but she should hate his guts for dragging her in to this.

'That ain't going to happen princess.' He said trying to reassure her.

She nodded and they quickly picked up some supplies as they knew that if they got out of there OK they would not want to stop for a while and risk getting caught out again.

With two bags in his arms Seth slowly pushed the door open with Kate behind him who was shaking like a leaf at the prospect of more vampires attacking them. Carlos was no where to be seen and his car had gone so either he did not like the look of the SUV's either and he took off or he had lead them in to a second trap. Suddenly Seth noticed that it was not far off getting dark and he realised at this point that Kate was right.

'Shit I have just realised what they are waiting for!' almost as though she had read his mind

'dusk' she said in a shaken voice.

'Kate if we can get in the car and get out of here quick I don't think we will have to face them, but we will have to loose them.' She nodded as they quickly made their way to the Porsche. Both of them threw the bags in to the back seat and jumped in quickly. Seth put the roof up quickly and started the engine, he looked at Kate as said 'ready?' she nodded as he put his foot down and raced out of the car park back on to the road.

'I am not sure whether we got ourselves worked up, they aren't following yet' he said perhaps too quickly as he heard her voice

'Seth!... they are following us!' he looked in the rear view mirror to see that She was right and they were not going slow.

'Well let's see whether they can keep up with a Porsche' he said 'hold on tight'

She nodded as he put his foot down and began to pull away. She could see the lights of the SUV begin to fade in to the distance as he sped away from them and she felt a wave of relief wash over her. 'do you think we have lost them?' Kate said In a hopeful tone.

'I am not sure.' As it began to get darker they both were on edge. Suddenly from out of no where two cars were parked blocking the road with lights on, as they came to a halt they realised it was Carlos.

'Shit, so he went on ahead incase I tried to loose them.' he said almost to himself

'what are we going to do?' she said panic had hit her again.

'Look he does not know that I know he is a vampire, all we have to do is play the fbi card and ask him if he got out of there quick too because he spotted them OK?'

She nodded 'also there is only three of them if it goes south we can take them can't we?' again she nodded but with a feeling of dread in her stomach.

'Hey Carlos, thanks for leaving us back there with the fuzz!' Seth said in a very natural way, Kate realized at this point Seth was very good at acting. 'Did you spot them and then take off? They followed us but luckily this bad boy got us away.'

'Yes amigo sorry to have left you like that but we couldn't hang around with the FBI/CIA or whoever the fuck they were right there. They were obviously looking for you Gecko.'

'Yeah well we did make a bit of a stir up in the US well more Richie than me but they are out for blood.' Carlos grinned at this remark a very creepy grin which gave both of them a sick feeling in their stomachs.

Seth turned towards his car and said 'Right well should we head off and carry on to El Rey?'

'I am afraid not Gecko, you have now got away from two of my traps, you won't get away from this one. Besides there is no such place as El Rey.' Carlos said as Seth turned round he was looking in to three very unusual faces similar to the ugly godforsaken beasts he had encountered in the Titty Twister but at the same time different.

'Fuck! Kate back to the car quick!' They both ran back to the Porsche and got in, he was fumbling to get the key in the ignition.

'Quick Seth Quick they will rip right through the roof.' Just in the nick of time he got the key in to the ignition and reversed the car back about to make a u turn when Kate pointed out

'Seth we can't go back that way the SUV's will almost be on our tail.' Shit she was right all he could do was take the Porsche off road and round the two cars blocking the road.

'OK Kate hold on tight this is going to be bumpy.

Knowing immediately what he planned to do she nodded and gripped on to the door handle and said

'go for it!' he revved the engine and drove the car off the road skidding as it hit the uneven dusty surface. He got round the two cars as he saw the three vampires scramble to get in to their cars to follow.

'you know you don't have your lights on right?' she questioned in a very shaky voice.

'Yes, I don't want them to be able to see where I am'. She nodded 'Good idea' she said quietly.

Right I have my foot to the floor and I ain't taking it off till we have well and truly lost those son's of bitches he thought to himself. He looked towards Kate for a moment he could see she was pale and shaking.

'Kate don't worry we will be OK, I promise.' He heard himself say. Why was he so worried about Kate, normally he would just say 'man the fuck up, we are in this situation now deal with it.' He was acting like a pussy around Kate for some reason. Then his mind went back to the fact that he was guilty of what had happened to her family and he knew he could not treat her that way after all this.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After two long hours of Seth racing down the road at full speed it was clear that they had lost their followers, however it was also clear that if they didn't watch it they would run out of gas.

'We have definitely lost them and we are low on gas. Tampico is about twenty minutes from here we best head there, get some gas and book in to a motel.'

She nodded 'we also should probably change cars.' He said reluctantly.

'why's that?' she said in her innocent voice.

'Because they know what car we are driving and as you said they could rip straight through the roof. We need something quick but practical incase they find us again.'

As they drove in to Tampico they spotted a shady motel on the road in and pulled up there.

'stay here and I will go find out if they have a room.'

'are you sure we should split up at the moment?' her voice still shaky.

'Yes don't worry I will only be a minute.' He headed over to the reception a man was standing behind the desk.

'Buena noches.' The man repeated this back to him

¿Habla inglés? The man nodded

'OK can I have a room with two separate beds.'

'we only have two rooms left both with one double bed.' Seth sighed

'OK that is fine I will take one'.

He returned back to the car within five minutes but to Kate it felt like an hour she was tired but also on edge.

'OK we got a room, I am going to park the Porsche somewhere out of site of the main road and we will go get some rest.' He started the engine and pulled away and parked the Porsche well out of the view of the main road. They collected their possessions and made their way to the motel room.

'Seth I need to take a shower, I still have blood and guts all over me'

'Sure sugar knock yourself out', looking out the window on watch not turning to look at her.

Kate began to run the shower and then she felt the grief come over her again that had done in the restaurant bathroom. She began to sob thinking about her father and brother, also thinking about the fact the vampires had followed them. Was this to be her life now constantly looking over her shoulder waiting for the next vampire attack. She hoped not. Kate had not realised but she had been in the shower over an hour, suddenly she heard Seth banging on the door.

'Hey you going to be much longer I need to use the bathroom, you've been in there over and hour.' he tried not to sound too pissed off.

'Sorry Seth' she shouted 'lost track of time, I will be out in five minutes'. Seth was pissed off he wanted to have a shower and get some sleep but he did not want to take it out on her he knew she had been through enough and it would only make things worse.

'OK thanks' he said in return.

True to Kate's word she was out within five minutes wrapped in only a towel, He tried not too look at her too long but from Kate's face he knew he had stared at her too much and made her uncomfortable. He couldn't deny he was very attracted to Kate Fuller she was beautiful, but he knew she was far too young for him. Kate felt Seth's eyes linger on her a bit longer than normal as she walked out of the bathroom wrapped in only a towel and this sparked a strange feeling as she wondered if he would ever try anything.

'Right I am going to take a shower. I have been keeping an eye out the window every now and then just checking nothing is amiss. You alright doing that for me too?'

'Sure'

'Kate also try and eat something all the food we bought earlier is in the bags on the side.'

She looked at him 'I will try'

'I don't want to scare you kid but you never know if we may have to fight and you need your strength just incase.'

She nodded as he turned and went in to the bathroom, he had a point she thought. Kate got dressed and sat gazing out of the window in the motel room, she was keeping watch as Seth had said to. However, her mind was else where as it had been ever since they had left the bar. How could her life have changed so much in just one day she did not know, it was hard even to believe that it was reality. Maybe she was just having one really long bad dream and she would wake up from it soon. She knew deep down that was wishful thinking.

Seth returned to the room in just a pair of boxers, Kate looked up at him for a moment and blushed as her eyes lingered on his very chiseled torso and the large flame tattoo which she had only seen stretching down his arm and neck however she could see now it went across the left side of his chest and also down the whole left side of his body and finished just above his boxers. She quickly looked away hoping he had not noticed her looking for so long and also that she was blushing. She felt ashamed with herself for looking at him and being attracted to his body as she knew the only feeling she should have looking at him was anger and hate.

Seth quickly pulled on a new black vest and a pair off black trousers the only clothes he had left.

'Kate you can have the bed; I will take the couch.'

'I am smaller so the couch is fine for me'

'I am not letting you sleep on the sofa.' He said in a demanding tone

'To be honest it is a big bed why don't we just share we have two sheets.' she was very unsure why she had even suggested it as she did not really want to be that close to him.

He shrugged his shoulders 'if you are OK with that?'

She looked uncertain but said 'sure, why not'

'Do you want me to go and get us some food?' I saw a pizza place across the road.'

'well I ain't staying in here on my own.'

'Ok let's both go we will lock up get the pizza and bring it over here.'

She nodded as she grabbed her jacket, she could never say no to Pizza it was her favorite food.

It was about four in the morning when Seth was woken by a piercing scream, he bolted upright his hand immediately went to the gun under his pillow. Until he realised that the scream had come from Kate, she was having a nightmare.

'Kate, wake up' he said as he shook her gently. She did wake up and like he had she bolted upright in bed. She was shaking and her eyes were glazed with fear.

'Seth they are here.' She said in again a very cryptic voice like she had at the gas station shop.

'what do you mean they are here? You were just having a nightmare.'

She shook her head 'no I am pretty sure they are here my dream was them in the parking lot of this motel but it did not feel like a dream it felt real like I was seeing things through their eyes.'

Seth felt confused and worried about Kate in this moment,

'OK well I will have a look'. He got up out of the bed the room was in darkness so he knew no one would see him at the window. As he looked out he spotted Carlos and his men walking in to the parking lot and heading towards reception which was closed anyway.

'Fuck!' he said in a half whisper 'you are right they are here; they will find us.' He looked over at Kate again feeling very unsure of how she knew they were there 'I don't understand how you knew?'

'I can't explain it, the only thing I know is I heard my father's voice warning me to get out of here.' Seth pondered a moment, could it be that Jacob was some how looking out for his daughter? He did not know but he knew he did not have time to figure it out.

'Right let's pack our shit up quick and get dressed we have got to get out of here.'

Kate quickly jumped out of bed and began getting dressed pulling on a grey t-shirt and pair of jeans and began to pack her stuff up. It did not take long as she had not really unpacked as such. After about three minutes they were both ready to go.

'ready?'

she nodded and said 'ready, actually wait! shouldn't we take some stakes just incase?' she asked and gestured towards the wooden chair.

'good thinking.' Seth went over to the chair and snapped the four legs off with force he passed two to Kate and kept two for himself.

'Right ready to go now.'

'yes let's do it.' For once Kate had some determination in her voice and he felt confident they could both get out of this in one piece. He slowly opened the door to the motel and poked his head out scoping the area. He could not see anyone and it seemed clear. He gestured to Kate to follow him not saying a word scared that any sound may alert them. He walked slowly down the steps which lead to the car park all the time looking around for Carlos and his men. As he had come in to the motel he had notice a brand new blue Dodge Viper in the car park and knew that had to be the car he was going to take. He made his way towards the car when suddenly he spotted Carlos walking towards them he did not move a muscle, they both ducked down quickly behind the nearest car. Kate and Seth were both holding their breath as they walked straight past where they were hiding and up the stairs towards the room they had just left. This was their opportunity to get away. Quickly Seth and Kate ran towards the Car that Seth had picked out, he picked the lock in what Kate would imagine was record time. He searched for a spare key which luckily was stashed under the sun visor and he started the car up. They could see Carlos and his men run out of the room they had been staying in as they heard the engine start.

'Shit, they have seen us.'

He nodded and said 'well they ain't going to catch us in this bad boy.' He reversed out of the space and quickly drove towards the exit, however Carlos began shooting at the car.

'fuck. Keep your head down.' As he put his foot down and veered quickly on to the main road.

'Are you OK?' she nodded looking very flustered.

'How the fuck did they find us?"

well it was the first major town and we picked the first motel on the road in.' Seth was shocked at the calmness in her voice.

'I suppose that is true, we can't be so obvious in future.' As they sped out of Tampico as quickly as they could.

'Right you got that map of Mexico.'

'Yes Seth'

'we need to go somewhere they are not going to expect, somewhere they can't follow us.'

She nodded as she studied the map and tried to think of a place not following the same road.

'well if we continue down the east coast it will be quite obvious, so we need to change our route. How about we head towards Bara Veja on the south west coast it is a small town from what I can tell not far from the city of Acapulco.'

'How far do you reckon that is.'

She shrugged her shoulders 'it looks pretty far from what I can tell about 1000km away.'

Seth looked worried, they were in a country which seemed to be swarming with Vampires and he desperately wished he could return to America.

'I wish we could go back'

she looked at him with a puzzled look 'back to America?'

'Yes, you could go back there is nothing stopping you, why do you want to stay in this hell hole of a country?'

She looked down unsure herself why she didn't go back, she just did not want to be alone. Would she even survive the trip trying to get back to America on her own with all these vampires chasing her?

'I told you I don't have a home anymore, I have no one Seth, what would I be going back for?' looking in to his eyes she could see the guilt in them.

'Kate your young, go back to school, get a job, find a husband, have a family. The world is your oyster; you may be alone for the journey back but you won't be alone your whole life.' She looked down thinking about what he had said, he was right she could have all those things but for some reason she did not want that. She knew that life was too lifeless back home she knew after everything that had happened to her she could not just return to school or get a job.

'I don't want to Seth, I can't return to a normal life not after what has happened.' He knew what she meant it had fucked with both of their minds and he understood that perhaps she needed to be around someone who had just had the same experience as her. he knew he also needed that and felt relived she was going to stay.

'OK we will head towards Acapulco then on the west coast.' She nodded as they fell in to silence.


	4. Chapter 4

Seth had been driving for four hours and they knew they had a long way to go, they stopped for gas and something to eat but made sure the stop was brief.

'shall I drive for a bit? We should take it in turns' He looked at her uncertain whether she should be driving at her age but then decided he was exhausted and he would let her drive.

'Sure' he threw the keys to her and they set off on the road to Acapulco. 'have you drove before?'

'yeah I drove the motorhome a few times if Dad got really tired.'

He nodded 'we will be passing through Mexico City in a few hours I should probably drive then as it will be chaos also we will need to stop for the night once we have put some road between us and Carlos we should be fine.'

Kate looked at him with a worried expression and he knew she believed it to be a bad idea but she did not argue. Once they had passed through Mexico City which took about two hours due to chaotic traffic and driven about an hour and half longer they came to a hotel they could stop for the night. Seth went in and got them a room.

'they don't seem to do two single beds in these bloody hotels'

'Doesn't matter really, it wasn't a problem sharing the bed was it?'

he shrugged his shoulders 'I guess not.'

As they walked in to the room both of them noticed the bed was a considerably smaller double bed and not only that there was not couch for either of them to sleep on instead.

'Well looks like I will be sleeping on the floor' Seth said pissed off

Kate looked at him 'why?'

he looked at her back puzzled 'well it's a much smaller bed!'

she looked at him and laughed 'I am sure we can still share it, there are two blankets again.'

He smiled and was relived that she still didn't mind sharing with him as he really did not want to sleep on the floor. It was about three thirty in the afternoon and both of them were exhausted.

'Seth do you want to have a shower first? Or should I?'

'well depends if you are going to be in there for an hour!'

she smiled at this 'No I promise I will be twenty minutes' tops.' Seth nodded and she headed for the bathroom.

Seth lay down on the bed and thought about everything they had gone through, he never believed there would be another person in this world he cared about as much as his brother. He realised he probably would have been dead by now if it weren't for Kate, she realised it was vampires in the SUV's and alerted him to Carlos also being one. She woke them both up and somehow knew they were there at the hotel, where would he be without her?

He closed his eyes and slowly dozed off. Kate couldn't understand why she wanted to stay with Seth but for some reason over the course of the last few days she had began to have feelings for him. She did not feel hate towards him she just knew she cared for him deeply. She knew that even if she wanted to she could not leave him now, what if she had not been around surely he could have been dead by now. The thought brought a tear to her eye, she told herself to stop being stupid she can't cry for a man she should hate. As Kate came back in to the room she saw Seth was fast asleep on the bed, she smiled at how peaceful he looked and made sure she didn't make too much noise to wake him up. She got her clothes and went to get dressed in the bathroom. Suddenly Kate heard a shout from the other room she ran in to see Seth rolling about and shouting in his sleep.

'Seth! Wake up!' he woke up in a jolt

'are you OK Seth? You were shouting in your sleep.' He nodded and sat up

'right I am going to have a shower.' He got up and walked in to the bathroom.

Seth was worried but he did not voice it to Kate he too had just had a very similar dream of Carlos finding them at the hotel but he brushed it off. He knew that he feared one thing more than anything and that was loosing Kate or not being able to protect her. He was annoyed that he felt this way he knew he was a hard son of a bitch who never gave a damn about anyone but himself and his brother. So why did he feel so protective of Kate he truly cared for her, it felt different to the care he felt for his brother. It was maybe an even deeper instinctive care, he knew he would do anything to keep her safe and he knew that if she were to leave him it would hurt deeply. As he pondered over these thoughts his mind began to go back to when they had first met, when she had been standing there in a bikini. She was beautiful, her long brown hair rested on her slender pale shoulders, her hazel eyes gleaming at him, the way her slim body moved so innocently. She did not know how beautiful and sexy she was and this was something Seth loved about her. He knew he should not think about her that way she was only 18 and he was 36-years old. He still could not get the image of her out of his head. He began to touch himself as the water ran down his body he was imagining Kate touching him and he began to breath more heavily. Feeling his manhood harden as he thought about the woman in the room next door his hand wandered to his throbbing fully hard erection. He began to stroke himself slowly at first. his eyes were now shut picturing Kate naked in front of him, he thought about having sex with her and he began to pick up the rhythm. He quietly uttered Kate's name as he bought himself to the edge and he could not help but let out a moan as he released.

Kate sat on the bed waiting for Seth to finish in the bathroom, deep down she knew she wanted to see him again in just his boxers and she felt ashamed at this. He came out and same as before he was just wearing boxers, this time he did not pull on a top or pants he just sat down on the bed right next to her. Kate felt a strange feeling deep inside of her like an aching for him, she made sure she did not look at him and continued to read her book knowing that if she looked at him she would not be able to hide how turned on she was. Her heart was racing and she was as stiff as a board not knowing what to do, after what felt like a long silence Seth said

'Kate, what is the plan for me and you?'

'what do you mean Seth?' she asked facing him and looking in to his eyes.

'I mean where do we go from here, we just going to live together now a 36-year old criminal and a teenage girl living together in back and beyond of Mexico?' he could tell his question was puzzling Kate because of the look on her face 'until you get a job and get a boyfriend and the leave me alone.' He added.

'I don't know what is going to happen in the future, but I don't see how I would ever get a job here I don't speak Spanish.' He did not get the answer he wanted. 'let's be honest here I am sure you won't be alone you will have many girlfriends' she said laughing. Kate looked in his eyes as she said it and was surprised to see sadness in them and he did not smile at what she said 'won't you Seth?' she asked hesitantly.

He shrugged his shoulders as he thought to himself I don't want lots of girlfriends I just want you.

Kate was confused with the strange questions Seth had asked earlier and she could not stop replaying the conversation they had. Why was he so upset when she joked about him having many girlfriends? He seemed like the kind of guy that would pride himself on having many girlfriends and he was such an attractive man he would not have trouble picking up women. She wondered whether he had been expecting a different answer to his question. What exactly she was not sure. Seth had not said a word to her since.

'Seth shouldn't we go get some food?' Kate asked fed up of the silence.

He looked over to her and abruptly said 'can do' with an icy expression on his face.

'Seth are you mad with me?' her words snapped him out of the depressed daze he had fallen in to and he walked over towards her where she was sat on the bed

'Sorry Kate, I am just feeling a bit down.' His eyes seemed to well up slightly but no tears fell.

Kate nodded and said 'is it because of Richie? You haven't mentioned him since it happened.'

He nodded tears still filling his eyes. She stood up and wrapped her arms around his naked torso, he wrapped his around her waist in return. She had only been this close to Seth twice once briefly at the Titty Twister and again in the bathroom of the restaurant and he had not been shirtless. This time she noticed how strong and muscular his body felt as her arms were wrapped around him. She noticed how soft and warm his skin was under her and she noticed his masculine scent which was driving her wild. She was aroused by the man she was holding on to and she did not want to let go. He had been driving her crazy walking around in just his boxers. She slid her hand up his back so they rested on his neck pulling back to look in to his eyes. What he did next took her by surprise, he leant down and gently pressed his lips against hers, her whole body quivered in his arms as he gently parted her lips with his tongue and kissed her deeply and passionately. She was kissing him back and her hands slowly moved from his neck down his chest and stomach. They were both lost in a deep and passionate embrace neither of them wanting to stop and only pausing for air. She wanted Seth with all her being, she was aching for him. Suddenly there was a knock on their hotel door. Both of them jumped, who could that be?

'have they found us?!'

Kate shrugged her shoulders as she walked slowly towards the door as to not make a sound. She looked through the eye hole of the door no one was there. She slowly moved back towards Seth and whispered

'there is no one there, I have a bad feeling again.' her voice becoming shaky.

'so do I but how could they have followed us here!' he said trying to understand. suddenly a very similar sound that they had heard before in the Titty Twister was loud and clear outside the hotel

'Shit! Right lets get together all our weapons. Pack our shit up we will try to escape, but I don't think we will get away without a fight this time.' He said this whilst pulling on a top and pants. They packed all their belongings and got their weapons ready. Seth looked at Kate her eyes were full of fear and he immediately felt the need to hold her, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her in to his chest. 'we're going to be OK I promise.' He said holding her around the waist and looking in to her eyes she nodded as she held on to him tightly it did not seem like she wanted to let go.

'Right, let's do this.' He said but she still did not let him go

'Seth?'

'what is it?' slightly worried about whether she was in a fit state to fight.

'please don't leave me.' her voice shaky.

'what do you mean leave you? Why would I leave you Kate?' he said questioning her

'Don't leave me like my dad and my brother, I would rather die than loose you too.'

This hit him hard she really cared about him for some reason and she was scared of him dying. He grabbed Kate's face in his hands and looked deep in to her eyes

'I am not going anywhere, I promise.' He saw her face slightly relax at his words 'now I need you ready for a potential fight, if we work together we will get through this.'

She nodded and said in a determined voice 'I am ready.' He smiled at the way her attitude changed so quickly just from his words he loved that about her.

The bat sound they had heard earlier had stopped, it was too quiet for their liking.

'I will go first, check if the coast is clear.' Seth said decidedly.

'Wait, don't you think we should try go out the fire exit. They may not be expecting that?'

he looked at her thinking for a moment. 'your right let's try that.'

He opened the window at the back of the hotel room and looked up and down the long metal balcony

'looks clear, lets go.' Seth whispered,

he climbed out on to the first escape and then turned around to help Kate out the window. They began the long climb down the stairs as they had been on the twelfth floor, both trying to be as quiet as possible. They were only two flights now from the bottom when they heard footsteps coming around the corner of the hotel. Both of them instinctively leaned towards the building to try and blend in hoping they would not be seen.

Then a familiar voice said 'right we ain't letting them get away this time! You stay guarding the fire exit while we break in to the room. I want that money' Carlos instructed the four other men stood with him. Kate and Seth still remained still as Carlos headed back round the corner, they looked at each other and knew what they needed to do. They carried on quietly down the steps, luckily the four beasts below them were talking amongst themselves and were not very alert so they remained undetected. Once they got to the last flight Seth paused, right we can take four of them on easy he thought to himself.

'follow me' he whispered to Kate he ran down the last flight with a stake in his hand the vampire directly at the bottom barely had time to think before Seth had staked him in the heart. Kate followed also with a stake in her hand as a vampire ran at her she went to stake him in the heart but he shoved her out the way to the floor before she had a chance he was above her now about to bite her she rolled out the way pushed herself up from the floor and staked him from behind. That was too close she thought to herself, she looked over at Seth he had already dealt with the other two vampires and she felt a strange feeling wash over her and warm fuzzy feeling she should not have been having during such a high octane moment.

'Come on quickly, lets try and get to the car.' He said sure that more of them would soon enough be swarming the area. Suddenly at that moment they heard a loud thud which was obviously Carlos bashing their hotel door down. They ran as quick as they could around the corner and towards the car park. They could not see anyone lurking but they moved carefully just incase. They were now only about twenty meters from the car, still running they made their way to the car. However once they reached it two more vampires saw them and let out a piercing sound which they could only assume was calling to the others. Like lighting Seth and Kate got in to the car and started the engine. 'Right I am going to ram these son's of bitches back to hell.' He revved the car and put his foot down heading straight in to the two vampires standing in front of them but they jumped out the way just before as he sped out of the car park and on to the main road.

'Fucking Bastards! I am getting fed up of this.' Seth shouted anger consuming him. 'how the hell are we supposed to loose them?!' He had not looked at Kate and he was not really asking her.

'I think we need to go back to America.' Kate said in a very uncertain voice. He looked at her with piercing eyes

'I can't go back! Remember I am a wanted man!' he said again snapping at Kate. He didn't want to snap at her but he was just so angry not only had they found them for the third time they had interrupted a intimate moment between the two of them. How could they ever have a normal life like this.

'Look Seth, I have got an idea.' He looked at her suddenly feeling calmer at her voice sounding so assured.

'let's hear it then.'

'Right, we keep driving taking turns all the way back to the Titty Twister. We collect my Dad's RV hopefully it will still be in one piece. You hide your ass in the bathroom and I drive us back in to America.'

He looked at her for a moment with that smile on his face she loved 'you are fucking great you know that!'

she smiled and continued 'once we get over the border then we head for Canada, my hope is that those hellish creatures can't follow us in to America and that you will be safe in Canada. We will get you a new identity somehow and then we will live in Canada.' She said very confidently. He loved Kate's idea and the plan which involved them heading home out of this hell hole of a country.

'It is a great plan, the only thing I am worried about is whether they will let you through at the border just one young 18 year old girl driving an RV they will certainly search it.' She looked down with a brooding face clearly thinking of what they could do.

'You won't hide in the bathroom then. There is a secret compartment under the bed you will be very squished in there but they won't find you I am sure of it.'

'OK well let's head back to America!'


	5. Chapter 5

They would only stop for gas and food that was the plan they had to get back to the Titty Twister for the RV and then they had to make it to EL Paso to cross the border back in to America. It was going to take them about twelve hours with food and gas stops back to the RV. Seth had been driving for five hours before they made their first stop at a gas station with Mexican restaurant. Kate was fed up already of Mexican food and could not wait to get back in to America. They had not yet spoke about what had happened between them in the hotel room before they were interrupted. Kate kept replaying it over and over in her mind, the touch of Seth skin on hers, the taste of his tongue exploring her mouth. It had been the one good moment from the whole trip to Mexico, being in Seth's arms had been the one place she had felt normal and happy. She was pissed off that they had got interrupted as it had left her very sexually frustrated. they were always together so it was not like she had a chance to relieve herself. To be honest she hadn't really felt the need to until last night and now all day in the car it had been really irritating her. She is increasingly finding everything Seth does a turn on and it is becoming frustrating. He is just so damn sexy, the way he walks, the way he talks, his mischievous smile and that tattoo. Kate realized she had a serious crush on Seth and her feeling towards him had changed a lot over the past few days. She was not sure how to bring it up with him though and she wondered whether he even felt the same way. They headed in to the restaurant which was quite busy for a Mexican restaurant, they sat down at a seat by the window. A young waitress served them she had to be in her twenties not that much older than Kate, she was quite clearly flirting with Seth. Kate felt very jealous that he was flirting with her back. Once she had served them Kate sat in silence feeling annoyed at herself that she felt so jealous of the waitress and Seth.

'Kate you alright?' he obviously noticed the change in her mood

'yeah fine' noticeably snappy. Seth looked at her puzzled as she had been in a good mood when they walked in to the restaurant.

'I know if there is something up with you, what's wrong?' as he said this the waitress came over to take their plates away, just before she walked away she grabbed his arm and winked at him. Kate looked even more pissed off as she did this and then he realised what her problem was, she was jealous. He tried to stop his lip curling in to a smile at this thought, he realised he had been flirting back and he would hate it if Kate was like that with another man ever. He shuffled towards Kate and put his hand on her leg, she jumped a bit at this and he noticed her cheeks going red.

He whispered grazing her ear with his lips 'I'm sorry I only want you', He felt her quiver at his words. Her hand reached out to grab his which was still on her leg she interlocked her fingers with his as the built up frustration increased having his body so close to her again. She turned her face towards his so their lips were almost touching. He quickly closed the gap between them and they were again kissing their hands still interlocking. Kate couldn't help but moan in to Seth's mouth. She was getting hot and could feel her knickers getting wetter, the waitress made a racket dropping cutlery and this brought Kate back to reality. She parted from Seth flustered

she shakily said 'we should get going, we aren't meant to hang around in one place too long.'

Seth smirked at how flustered she was 'I wish you weren't right, I could stay here kissing you all day.'

Kate blushed even more at this. He threw some money down on the table and got up, Kate followed, her legs a bit shaky from the encounter they had just had. Seth was walking towards the drivers side, Kate walked right behind him and placed her arms around him.

'No you've already drove five hours, it's my turn.' He turned around, placed his arms around her waist and smiled

'You can't keep your hands off me can you?' she blushed and released the hold she had on him and her arms dropped to her side embarrassed by his words. Seth kept his grip around her waist and pulled her in again his lips against hers and his tongue was darting around her mouth again, it was getting unbearable how much she wanted him. She needed him to stop but she did not want him to, she could not stop herself from moaning in to his mouth.

'Seth' she whimpered 'we've got to go' he nodded and smiled at her. He walked to the other side of the car and got in to the passengers seat, Kate for the second time was in the drivers seat. She started the car and pulled out of the car park, her heart was beating fast still and she was even more frustrated, she was desperate to relieve herself but couldn't.

Seth couldn't stop thinking about the kisses he had shared with Kate, and how obviously it was that she wanted him. The way she moaned when he kissed her and the way she said his name when she wanted him to stop, it was more than a man could bare. He knew it was wrong to be falling for an 18-year-old girl but they had been through so much together he had never felt this way about anyone before. He realised he had fallen in love with Kate and he wanted her more than anything. He looked over to her while she was driving the car she was so beautiful; she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Kate noticed he was staring at her

'what you staring at' she said playfully,

'You'

'why?'

'because you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.'

Kate blushed and continued to stare straight at the road. After a few minutes of silence he spoke again

'Kate, you know I really care about you?' he said seriously, she looked at him silently and did not really know what to say

after a moment he questioned her 'Kate?'.

'Seth, why are you saying this?' he looked at her confused,

'Because I want you to know, I am not kissing you for fun. I have never cared for anyone as much as I care about you.' Kate was surprised to hear such soppy words coming from Seth's mouth but she felt the same. She cared about him a lot and she knew she loved Seth. She knew she had since they left the titty twister she just didn't want to admit it to herself.

'Seth I really care about you too, I can't wait to get to Canada and start living a normal life' she paused for a moment and hesitantly said 'I hope with you.' He smiled at these words and believed that she loved him too, he felt the happiest he had ever felt in his life. Both of them continued the journey in silence feeling incandescently happy.

Kate was tired, she had never drove for so long before. She had been driving now for four hours and she could feel her eyes getting heavy. Seth was fast asleep, she loved how peaceful he looked when he slept it made her feel happy just looking at him. She knew she had to pull over soon and she noticed a gas station sign it was only 10km away and decided she would stop there. She pulled in to the gas station which seemed deserted as she did Seth began to wake from the deep sleep he was in.

'Hey princess, you getting tired?' he asked in a sleepy voice, she looked over to him and nodded

'I haven't ever drove that long before, I was worried I was going to fall asleep at the wheel.' He smiled at her, he was still so happy from their talk earlier he had slept better than he had in years sat in that passenger's seat. He sat up and gave her a peck on the lips

'well let's get some gas and food, we can't be far from the RV now.'

She nodded with a worried feeling in her gut, although she wanted to go get the RV she was nervous about returning to the place she lost her brother and father. As Kate walked towards the shop she felt Seth's hand grab hers and interlock their fingers together, she smiled at this as they walked in to the shop hand in hand. As they walked in to the shop the shop attendant gave them an odd look which pissed Seth off Kate could tell. They gathered some supplies, Kate had never eaten as much candy bars and chips as she had the last few days she was getting sick of it. As she turned the corner to the shop desk she saw the guy was giving her the same funny look, it made her feel sick to her stomach. Seth had noticed it too.

'Hey What the fuck is your problem!' Seth shouted at him angrily, the guy smirked as he said this and did not say anything. Kate had a worried feeling now deep down in her stomach she had a grip of her stake under her jacket. She could tell he was riling Seth so she tugged on his jacket to try and get him to realise maybe he was not human.

'what is it Kate?' he said angrily

'he could be one of them.' She whispered in to his ear so that he could not hear. Seth walked up to the counter put the items down he wanted to buy and immediately drew his stake out and placed it over the man's heart.

'You one of them?' he said demandingly the fear in that creatures eyes gave it away 'you told them already where we are?' he asked the guy still said nothing he just had look of fear in his eyes. He pressed the stake harder against his chest and he suddenly said

'wait, yes I have told them they are on their way here but about three hours away.' he said quickly.

'how do I know you are telling the truth? Huh maybe they are round the corner waiting for us?'

'No I swear they have been following you but you got a head start on them and they rely on spies like me to tell them where you are heading. Please don't kill me.' The vampire pleaded

'if you tell me what I want to know I won't kill you alright?' he asked in a demanding voice. he nodded his head,

'Can you follow us in to America?' the vampire did not speak for a few moments until Seth began to push the stake against his chest even harder

'NO, no we can't follow you in to America, our kind can not cross the border' satisfied by this answer Seth plunged the stake in to his heart as he turned to ash

'Seth!' he heard Kate shout 'what the fuck are you doing? You said you wouldn't kill him' she looked shocked and upset with his actions.

'Kate if I didn't they would know we were heading for America, it is too risky.'

She was angry with Seth as she did not like the way he had lied to the vampire. Seth walked over to Kate and tried to hold her she pulled away from him

'Baby what's wrong? You really think I should have risked leaving him alive?' he said with some anger in his voice 'you know he had already alerted them we were hear he would have killed us if he had the chance, why would you want to spare him?' he had a point but she still felt upset with the way he had handled it.

'Look Seth you are right but it just felt wrong the way you tricked him.' She said in a firm tone he smiled at this as he walked towards her again with that mischievous smile she loved. He again tried to hold her this time he didn't let her pull away

'Seth I am still annoyed with you!' she said trying to fight away from him

'I love you Kate' he said quietly in to her ear she stopped fighting at these words. She looked up at him shocked that he had decided to say this to her now but she could tell he meant it looking in to his eyes.

'I love you too Seth.' She said welling up a bit as she said it, the emotion was so strong she struggled to stop herself from crying.

He kissed her again but this time more gently than before

'let's get to the RV, we are only two hours away. I will drive.' She nodded as they left the shop hand in hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Kate was still a bit annoyed with Seth but even more annoyed with herself, why was she so weak with him he just had to smile at her and she fell in to his arms. He had told her he loved her, she couldn't believe her luck Seth Gecko was in love with her. By far the most attractive man she had ever met and he loved her. Could it really be true? She couldn't understand why at that moment she thought of her father and how annoyed he would be that she had fallen in to the arms of the criminal that kidnapped them. She knew that he would be so mad at her if he could see her right now but at the same time she couldn't help how she felt, she loved Seth and he was the only person still alive that mattered to her.

Seth suddenly broke her thought pattern 'Kate, you need to get some sleep.' He said 'it won't be long till you will need to do some more driving.'

'I can't sleep; my mind just doesn't stop lately.'

'I know but you've got to try. We are only about an hour from the RV then I will drive another two hours almost to the El Paso border.' she was feeling more and more nervous as they neared the RV.

'I'm glad we will be getting to the RV in the light.'

He looked at her and he could see the fear on her face 'Kate, I know it is going to be really hard going back there but we won't hang about there too long.'

They continued the last bit of their journey to the RV in silence.

They could see the Titty Twister sign from almost a mile away as they neared they could also make out the RV which looked to be in one piece. As they pulled in to the car park they were both on edge and very tense It was very quiet. Seth pulled the car right up next to the door of the Motorhome.

'It's going to be OK' Seth said reassuringly despite feeling on edge too being back at the place his brother had died. Kate felt an overwhelming sadness washing over her as she looked towards the bar, somewhere amongst the rubble and dirt her Father and Brother's ashes lay on the floor. A tear fell from her eyes as she began to silently cry for them, she felt Seth's hand on her knee trying to comfort her.

'I'm sorry Seth, it's just my father and brother are in there somewhere and I will never be able to bury them.' He held her hand trying to comfort her he felt the tears well in his eyes at her words as he thought about Richie. He also would never be able to give Richie a proper burial he was a pile of ash somewhere in that hell hole of a bar. He allowed himself to cry for the first time in years' tears rolled down his face, they sat together for a few minutes crying over the people they had lost.

'Right ' wiping the tears from his face 'let's get our stuff in to the motorhome'. They both collected their possessions from the stolen car and Kate who had the keys to the RV around her neck this whole time anxiously opened up the RV. It was just as it had been left nothing had been touched and no one had broken in. She was quite surprised but then again since the Bar was abandoned no one would really be out there.

'Right do you reckon you can get some sleep for the next two hours and then we will change over for the last hour to the border?'. She was exhausted and suddenly felt like she was home being in her family's motorhome again, it was something familiar.

'Yes I will get some sleep.' She walked to the bedroom at the back and within minutes she was asleep.

I am on one hell of a fucking emotional rollercoaster he thought to himself, he could not believe how much he had changed in the past four days with Kate. He knew the reason he had never allowed anyone to get close to him before because any woman close to him before had hurt him. His mother had left him and Richie with a drunk abusive dad when he was only six years old and Richie was only four. Ever since she walked out of their lives and left them with that bastard he has never let another woman in, not until Kate came along. However he now felt vulnerable, she could easily hurt him. As he kept his eyes on the road he thought on this for a while, he was 36 years' old what about when he is 50 years old and she is only 32 she won't want to stay with him then! He though to himself beginning to get angry that he had fallen for her. She will leave me for a younger more attractive man surely? He was getting himself worked up over this thought. He tried to stop thinking about it and focus on the road as his mind went to Richie. He had tried not to think too much about his brother it was so hard especially having to drive that stake in to his heart. He had always been his protector and looked after him especially after their mother left. They had always been a team ever since they were little and Seth didn't do anything without Richie in tow. Suddenly he heard a scream, oh shit she is having a nightmare again! He thought to himself. He pulled over at a lay by at the side of the road and went to see if Kate was OK, she was fine just tossing and turning in a cold sweat.

'Kate! Wake up you're having a nightmare again.' She woke and he sat down on the bed next to her. 'they are close behind us Seth I can feel it! You shouldn't have stopped.' She said in panicked tone.

'Hey Kate it's not even gone dark just yet don't worry.'

Her face relaxed slightly as he said that

'OK but can we please get going? I will have a wash and get changed and join you upfront.'. He nodded and headed back to the front. She had only had about an hours sleep he was worried about how little she had been sleeping the past couple of days. She appeared after getting cleaned up and more presentable for the border police. He was still annoyed at the thought of her leaving him for a younger man or just hurting him in general. He didn't say anything to her and stayed silent, she could read him like a book and immediately asked

'what's wrong?'

'Nothing' he snapped back at her. She put her arms around him from behind as he was driving and kissed him on the cheek

'you can't lie to me something's up, what is it?' she said. God damn it how could she read him so well it was like she could read his mind.

'it's nothing, I was just thinking earlier that you ain't going want to stay with me.' She looked at him puzzled.

'what you on about?' she sounded annoyed 'I love you Seth I ain't going to leave you, not ever.' She said very sternly

'you will, wait until I am fifty and you are only thirty-two you will be long gone.' She laughed at this which annoyed him ever more

'Seth, I love you for you. Not the way you look and even when you are fifty I am sure you will be just as sexy to me as you are today because I love you, and I always will.' He lightened up at the way she said this and deep down he knew he was just getting defensive because he had let his guard down so much with her. She sat down in the seat next to him and grabbed his hand

'you got it?' she said looking in to his eyes so sure of herself, he nodded and smiled. Damn it he loved her then even more than he did a few minutes ago.

They could see the signs for the border they were only about 5 minutes drive away, Seth pulled in to another lay by.

'Right let's see this secret compartment then' he said. She lead him to the back of the motorhome she lifted up the mattress and then flicked a very small switch at the bottom of the bed frame and a compartment opened. It was small he was going to be very squished and uncomfortable in there but it would be worth it to get back in to America.

'OK you keep driving to the border once we stop I will get in to the compartment and lock myself in.' She nodded and then gave him a peck on the lips

'I hope we get through' he could sense the worry in her voice.

'just keep cool and we will be fine, we have practiced the story just do what we practiced.' She nodded 'and if they say they are coming aboard don't panic just stay cool.'

'Yes sir!' she said jokingly

'right now come here he said' grabbing her by the waist and pulling her body close to his

'Seth, come on don't get me all worked up, I'm so damn horny from you touching me all the time! It feels like I'm going to explode.' He laughed

'well we will have to do something about that then once we are in America.' He said winking at her. He gave her one last passionate kiss before she headed back to the front and started the RV. Seth stood at the side of the bed feeling slightly anxious but confident their plan would work. As he felt the RV pull to a stop he jumped in to the cramped compartment and pulled the lid and mattress down on top of him and heard it click as it locked. He did not like being in there one bit but he knew it was their best chance. He could not hear what was going on at the front he just hoped to god Kate would be OK and would get through.

'How many are with you' the officer asked

'Hello officer just me' Kate said confidently 'here is my passport' she passed over her American passport as he looked at it and then her a couple of times.

'so what's a young lady like you doing on her own in Mexico.' He said questioningly

'Well It's a long story, but to cut it short my dad let me borrow his RV so me and my boyfriend could come down here for vacation.' Kate said confidently 'well five nights in, I decide to use the pool at the park we had stopped at.' She said very confidently she couldn't believe how well she was telling the story. 'I forgot my phone so i walked back in and there he was on the bed with some Latino women. Well I went fucking mental, kicked him out and headed back up to the border, can't wait to get home to be honest.' She said in a pissed off tone.

'fair enough' the officer exclaimed. 'do you mind if I come aboard and just have a quick check around.' He said calmly

'Of course not officer, I will unlock the door.' Shit Kate thought OK stay calm he is just going to poke around like before. She opened the door to him and he came onboard, like she expected he had a quick check of the bathroom, wardrobes and the bedroom. Once he had a brief look he said

'thanks a lot miss, just got to be extra careful at the moment, few criminals at large.' She nodded and said 'no problem' He left the RV and she felt herself let go of the breath she had not realised she was holding. As she started the RV and pulled up to the barrier it lifted for her and she slowly pulled away through the gates. They were home she couldn't believe how happy she felt at that moment. She continued to drive out of sight of the border about three minutes until she saw a pull in. She pulled in quickly and dashed to the back to let Seth out, he must be so uncomfortable back there she thought. She flicked the switch and there he was cramped in like a sardine, she helped him out and once he was out he grabbed her by the waist picked her up and twisted her around.

'You did it Kate! We are back in America.' He said so happy 'but we need to put some road between us and that border you heard the man they are still looking for me and Richie!'

'I know Seth' she headed back to the front and started the RV he followed her but did not sit in the passengers seat, he sat down behind and out of sight of the window.

'I can't risk getting seen Kate until we get out of Texas it is too risky.' She nodded feeling so happy they had got through the border.

'Go get some sleep Seth I got it from here.' She said confidently. He smiled and headed back to the bedroom


	7. Chapter 7

Kate was on a mission now and she did not feel tired anymore she drove and drove without stopping for what felt like ages. Just the radio on to keep her company and sane, Seth had slept through the last eight hours and Kate had only stopped to fill up with gas. She wanted to get to Canada as quickly as possible, she felt like Seth was in danger just being in America. If he got caught by the police she could not live with herself, how could she live without him now? She got scared at this thought and it would not leave her mind. She was only two hours from Oklahoma and almost out of Texas. She suddenly heard Seth stirring in the bedroom,

'what the fuck?' she heard. Oh dear she knew he would be mad that she drove so long through the night without a rest but she also knew she had not been at a risk of falling asleep.

'Baby why haven't you woken me?' he asked sternly 'I wanted you to have a good sleep and I wasn't tired so I just kept going.' She said confidently.

'well you should have woken me the best time for me to drive is through the night.' She looked at him slightly puzzled for a moment

'no one can see who is driving in the dark.' He pointed out. She knew he was right but she did not care she was not stopping; she was on a mission.

'I am not tired I will keep driving until it get's dark later then you can take over' she ordered

'well we best stop to pick up so food I am starving.' She looked at him

'OK but you can't leave this RV!' He laughed she was so over protective of him

'don't laugh it's not funny. If you got caught, I.. I.' she stuttered 'I don't know what I would do.' She looked up Seth wide eyed 'I can't live with out you Seth.' She said desperately. He loved how worried she was for him even though they had escaped from the true risk the vampires that had been following them.

'don't worry we are going to be fine, look there is a burger place pull in, you can get take out I will wait in the back.'

She looked at him funny 'burgers for breakfast?'

'yeah why not!' he laughed. She shrugged as she pulled in to the parking lot and he went back in to the bedroom. She walked in to the burger joint and quickly ordered two meals and got out of there as quick as possible. She was forever looking around for police or vampires, she knew she was being irrational but she just didn't want anything to screw their lives up now. She felt so close to getting the life she wanted her and Seth together forever, maybe they would have a family and get married she thought to herself. Although she was not sure Seth would be thinking about getting married and having kids but she also knew that he loved her and she hoped he would consider it when they get settled down.

Seth sat on the bed waiting for Kate mulling over everything that had happened between them on this trip. Was it just fantasy to believe they could have a normal life together in Canada? He knew a few people in Canada, one who could give him a new identity a new start. Kate was back quickly she was so worried about what might happen she was very tense he had noticed ever since they made it over the border. She walked in to the bedroom with the food,

'you want to eat it here?' she questioned him.

'Sure, come sit next to me.' She sat down next to him on the bed as she got the burgers and fries out. Seth scoffed it down quickly he must have been starving, she laughed at him

'hungry?' she said jokingly

'Starving! You not hungry?' Kate had had one bite of her burger and a few fries

'not really, you want more?' she asked offering him the rest of her food.

'you need to eat babe' he said worried about her.

'I'm not hungry, not for food anyway.' He looked at her confused

'what are you hungry for?' she looked at him and said quietly

'You Seth' she hesitated 'I want you so bad.' She blushed as she said this and he pulled her close to him, kissing her neck and working his way up to her mouth and searched her mouth desperately with his tongue.

'Kate' he groaned her name 'I want you too' he said his hands wandering all over her body.

'but we need to carry on' she said in a breathless voice 'we are still in Texas, we need to get out.' she was getting more and more worried about the possibility of Seth getting caught. She pulled away from him and got up but he pulled her back towards him.

'it won't take long for me to relieve you.' Enough was enough she was so horny so she gave in to him. He pulled her down so she was laying right next to him and he moved so he was on top of her. He was gently kissing her and caressing her body with his hands he kissed her neck she stopped him and pulled her top off, she tugged at his top willing him to take it off. He did as she wanted revealing his muscular body and that tattoo that drove her crazy. He continued to kiss her neck and slowly worked his way down to her breasts, her hands were searching his body as he reached round her back to relieve her of the bra she was wearing and then kissed her nipples moving between them she was moaning at his every touch and he was fully hard now. He unbuttoned her pants and pulled them off her legs revealing her innocent white cotton knickers which were wet through.

'You are so wet' he said in a breathless voice. She moaned even louder as he touched her through the wet cotton underwear where she had desperately wanted him to touch. He slowly pulled them down and she was at the time trying to unbutton his trousers.

'no baby, just you' he said in a teasing voice

'but Seth I want you inside me' he smiled at this

'I know but we don't have time for that.' As he said this he pulled her knickers off and brought his tongue down on to her clit she shuddered at this sudden touch of his wet tongue on such as intimate part of her body. She had not realised how much she was moaning, she had her hands tangled in his hair as he kept playing with her. After a short while he moved slowly down to her lips and tasted her sweet juice she was so wet he could not believe it. He moved his tongue in and out of her finding the spot that made her shiver she was moaning his name now over and over again until she almost screamed his name in pleasure as she released. Her juices flowing freely as she came for him.

'Oh baby' he said moving to her mouth and letting her taste herself she was kissing him desperately now; he knew although he had given her release she would want him even more. Her hands went to the button of his pants

'Please Seth' she said begging him to give it to her. He was fighting himself he really wanted to be inside her but he knew it was her first time and he did not intend for it to happen in this RV.

'No Kate, we are not having sex for the first time in this RV OK?' he said in a serious tone and stood up. This snapped her out of it a bit and she understood why he did not want to but she was so desperate for him.

'OK but at least me relieve you in return?' she said with pleading eyes.

He assumed Kate meant with her hands but he would have loved to feel her mouth around him.

'OK but no more than that' he said she nodded as he unbuttoned his pants and took them off he was stood in front of her she was kneeling on the bed and his manhood was clear to see through his boxers. He was so hard, she pulled his boxers down to reveal his huge erection. She gasped as it sprung to attention in front of her face, she didn't really know what to do but she had heard kids at her school talking about blowjobs before. So she decided to try it, she placed his cock inside of her mouth and slowly moved her head up and down. Seth's groans were a sign she was getting it right.

'Kate where did you learn about this?' he questioned breathlessly shocked that she had placed her mouth around him. She shrugged and continued, although she was inexperienced just the feel of her mouth around him meant it did not take long for him to be on the edge of release

'Kate I'm close to coming, take it out!' he warned but not soon enough before he knew it he had released in to her mouth.

'sorry!' he said quickly worried she would be mad she looked slightly surprised but not disgusted as she swallowed it down.

'Did you just swallow it?' he questioned very surprised,

'was I not supposed to?' he groaned again and leant down to kiss her tasting his own salty taste in her mouth. It made him horny again.

'Right we best get going before I change my mind and nail you in this RV.' He said in a surprisingly serious tone. Kate laughed she felt much better after that she had been desperate for a release but it was irritating that she wanted Seth even more now. She got dressed in the bathroom and headed to the driver's seat. She started the engine and pulled away, it was about ten in the morning the sun was shining and Kate was feeling very happy.

Kate had driven though Oklahoma City about an an hour and a half ago not tiring some how despite not sleeping for hours she knew she had to drive another eight hours or so before it would be getting dark. Seth appeared from the bedroom

'I want to take a slight detour.'

'where and why?' she questioned very sternly.

'I want to go through Chicago instead of Detroit and stop in a nice hotel for a night before we head in to Canada.'

'No Seth it is too dangerous.'

'You can stop at a mall get me a new fancy suit and I will clean myself up so no one will recognise me OK?' she looked at him worried 'besides we will be the other end of the country, not sure news would have traveled that far.' She did not seem very happy with the idea 'I just want to treat you to a nice couple of nights in a fancy hotel.'

'why can't you do that in Canada?'

she had a point but he really wanted to do it in America 'because I want to do it in Chicago OK?' she did not bother arguing with him.

'Next mall you see sweetheart pull in and you can also buy yourself some nice new clothes.' He winked at her. She was not totally comfortable with his plan but then he was right they were the other side of the country in Chicago hopefully no one would recognise him. After driving another four hours they hit Missouri and she saw a mall and pulled in.

'Seth? We are at the mall.' He looked up at her and smiled.

'OK I am a forty two inch chest and thirty five inch waist for the pants. And for the shirt sixteen inch neck.' She wrote it down as he spoke

'can you get me a nice tie too?' he asked and she nodded

'what colour suit you want?' he pondered and then said

'you choose for me OK?' she looked at him a bit worried

'the tie do you want a bow tie or neck tie?' She asked seriously.

'stop with all questions what ever you choose will be fine.' He said 'and get yourself whatever you want too.' He handed her some cash and she turned around to go in to the mall.

'OK Seth but do not leave this RV!'


	8. Chapter 8

Kate was worried about Seth's plan she didn't feel comfortable about it at all. She walked in to the suit shop at the mall and asked for a black tux with white shirt and bow tie as she thought the classier she made him look the better but she also bought him a general grey suit and neck tie. She left with her bags and then headed in to a nice looking dress shop, she asked the lady for recommendations and that she would be going out for a nice evening with her boyfriend and she needed a nice dress. She recommended a stunning red low cut dress which was floor length and suited her figure splendidly, she also wanted a couple of day dresses which the lady picked out again some lovely ones for her and a few pairs of shoes to match. She also picked up some new very sexy underwear as she wanted to impress him. She got everything as quickly as she could and paid to get the hell out of there, she still was very uptight and always on edge.

When she got back to the RV everything was fine Seth was sat there waiting for her, he smiled as she entered.

'what did you get then?'

'Well I got you two suits because I couldn't choose'

he laughed 'OK let's see them.' She pulled out the grey suit with black neck tie and silk white shirt he nodded as she passed it to him and then she pulled out the black tux with another silk white shirt and black bow tie. He smiled at her choices

'I will get ready now and in to the grey one to go in to the hotel and then the black one to take you out tomorrow night.'

She nodded and said 'yeah that's what I was thinking.'

'So what did you get yourself?' he questioned intrigued to see what she bought.

'well you will have to wait and see.' She teased.

'that's not fair!'

'I ain't showing you until tomorrow ok?'

'Fine! Right let's keep going, you OK to keep driving? she nodded 'OK but I will take over when it get's dark should be in a few hours.' She nodded and started the engine heading towards Chicago.

It started getting dark just after eight, they were only three hours from Chicago.

'Kate my turn to drive.' She nodded and pulled over at the next lay by she looked around at him. He looked so different he had done his hair different by cutting it shorter himself and he had a slight quiff at the front and was wearing the grey suit and tie she had picked out for him and the black leather shoes. He looked unbelievably handsome and she wanted him so much but she was also exhausted.

'Go get some sleep.' He said sternly she nodded and headed to the bedroom. Seth had booked them two nights in a suite at the four seasons hotel in Chicago using a payphone at the parking lot of the mall. He was heading there but knew they could not park the RV in the centre of Chicago he was going to use the park and ride. They were only three hours away, Kate needed a really restful night and then tomorrow night would be special he thought to himself.

Kate had fallen asleep immediately as soon as her head hit the pillow, two hours later She heard Seth call her name. she bolted upright and dashed in to the front thinking something was wrong,

'wow calm down! I just wanted to check whether you want to have a wash and get changed before we get to the hotel. I have booked us two nights under Fuller OK so you will have to show your ID etc.'

'won't they want yours too?'

'maybe which is why I hope you don't mind but I used your dad's ID and changed the picture.' She looked at it, it looked surprisingly real.

'Of course that's no problem, I will go get ready.' She picked out one of the day dress she had bought it was a little white one it was July so she needed something summery. It took her a while to get ready she walked out of the bathroom just as Seth was pulling in to the park and ride.

'right pack a bag for two nights and let's go.' He said in a happy voice. She was still worried but Seth looked so different she was hopeful no one would recognise him.

'ready?' he asked after about ten minutes as he had already packed a bag, she nodded and they headed out as Seth paid for the parking for two nights and they jumped on a bus to the city centre.

Seth couldn't believe how beautiful Kate looked in the day dress she had picked out; she really had blossomed in to a woman in front of his eyes. They sat on the bus holding hands he was anticipating a lovely time at the four seasons hotel.

They walked through the grand entrance of the hotel and walked up to the reception Kate was very nervous.

'Hello sir how may I help you?' the receptionist asked

'I have reserved a suite the name is Jacob Fuller.' Seth said calmly

'yes we have your reservation here, how would you like to pay?'

'if it's OK I would like to pay cash'

she nodded and said 'no problem but all extras will have to be paid for at the time we can't add them to a tab.'

He nodded and said that was fine. All the while Kate's heart was beating ridiculously fast she was just so worried he was going to get recognised. He passed over his and Kate's ID to the lady who took a scan of it and then passed them back to him

'Thank you Mr. Fuller, here is your key have a lovely stay at the four seasons.' She smiled and he thanked her as they headed towards the lift. Once in the lift Kate relaxed.

'Kate you need to chill out you were so tense back there.' He said to her as they were alone

'I know I am sorry Seth! I am just worried.' She said shakily

'well don't be! You being tense is more likely to cause suspicion.' He was right she could end up getting him caught being so uptight.

They got in to the room it was beautiful, they had a seating area with TV, A large marble en suite and a huge king size bed.

'Right I am going to order room service.' he ordered pizza as he knew it was Kate's favourite and it came quickly. Kate was starving she had barely ate all day so she devoured the pizza and then fell down on to the bed stuffed and exhausted. Seth stripped to his underwear and sat on the bed as did Kate, Seth's jaw dropped as Kate revealed some of the new underwear she had bought today. She was wearing a black lacy bra and black panties, she looked amazing and he wanted to take her right then and there. She smiled as she saw Seth's face.

'you like my underwear?' she teased he nodded and pulled her towards him kissing her passionately his hands exploring her body again. He adjusted his body position and sat her on his lap as he kissed her over and over she was moaning in to his mouth again, he was worried he would not be able to stop himself from fighting the urge this time. However, he had planned a special night for them tomorrow and he wanted to wait until then.

'Kate, stop we got to wait until tomorrow.' She looked at him puzzled

'why?' he could tell she was going to fight him

'because I have something special planned and you are so tired and barely had any sleep, the plan was to rest up tonight.' She was not going to back down just yet he could tell

'But Seth I want you now, we are not in the RV anymore! No more excuses.'

'Baby, please. Don't ruin my special night I planned for you tomorrow.'

She backed down a bit 'fine but you better do me tomorrow night.'

'I promise I will make love to you all night long.' He said in a sexy deep voice. This made her moan and she carried on kissing him until they were both tired of kissing and lay down on the bed Seth had his arm around Kate his lips resting on her neck as he kissed her gently. She felt so safe in that moment, in his arms she fell asleep within minutes.

Kate woke the next morning and realised Seth was not in bed next to her and she panicked

'Seth!' she said loudly.

'Yes, don't panic I'm just in here.' He said reassuringly. He had ordered breakfast and was getting it ready to bring to her in bed.

'Breakfast in bed.' He said as he brought the tray in. She smiled he looked as handsome as always in one of the hotel robes. He placed the breakfast tray down between them and got back in to bed next to her.

'good morning' he said to her kissing her

'good morning' she said back feeling so happy.

'what do you want to do today?'

she looked puzzled at this 'what do you mean? We are not leaving this hotel room!'

he laughed 'why not?'

'it's too risky!' He laughed at this 'Seth I'm serious I would kill myself if you got caught.' Kate said this totally seriously and it really hit Seth hard, she was serious she would kill herself if he got caught.

'Kate, I am not going to get caught, you must admit I look at lot different with the hair cut and the suit?' she nodded

'yes but I would feel happier if we just stay in her today and go out tonight.'

He nodded and said 'whatever you want.'

They ate their breakfast and got dressed and then snuggled up together on the sofa to watch a movie on TV. They flicked past the news and there on the TV was Seth and Richard Gecko still at large and both their mug shots.

'Shit Seth, you said the news probably hadn't traveled this far?' she said quietly. He looked shocked and worried but it was not on the news long and it was not prime time news.

'it will be OK but you need to remember to call me Jake in public OK?'. She nodded and they flicked over to the movie. They had had a lazy day together in front of the TV ordering room service and it was now five in the afternoon. Seth went to have a shower first and then Kate had one after him. She stayed in the bathroom for well over an hour getting ready doing her hair, putting on even sexier lingerie she had bought with stockings and suspenders and her full length flowing low cut red dress and even putting on makeup which she never normally did. She was excited for Seth to see her dress, she knew he would love it. She was also very excited to see him in his tuxedo she knew he would look sexy in it. She knocked on the door of the bathroom 'ready?'

'yeah!' he said enthusiastically when she walked out his jaw dropped again, she looked stunning. He could not believe what he was seeing she looked like a goddess. He felt like his heart stopped beating as she walked towards him.

'Do you like it?' she asked innocently

'I love it, you look so beautiful'.

She looked at him in his tuxedo he was by far the most attractive man she had ever seen and she wished they could just go straight to the sex, fuck dinner!

'You look very sexy in that tux, can't we just skip dinner?' she asked 'I am not that hungry.'

'Hey young lady, be patient. We are going for dinner.' She looked a bit disappointed but they walked out of the hotel room and got a cab to the restaurant Seth had booked. She had to remember now they were out to call him Jake which was a bit weird being that her Dad's name was Jacob.

They sat down to dinner in a very fancy restaurant, She noticed Seth was by far the most attractive man in there and lot's of the women were admiring him.

'So Jake, tell me about yourself.' She said jokingly

He smiled 'Well i was born in Kentucky, 1961 and i lived there with my mother and father. That was until my mother left me and Richie when i was only six and he was only four.'

He looked away sadly, he had never told anyone about his mother or childhood and didn't wish to continue.

'What happened to you then?'

'I'm not sure i can talk about it right now, it's really hard for me to talk about it.'

she understood it was often hard when she had to talk about her mother.

They continued talking through out the evening about her family and their hopes and dreams

Kate had loosened up a lot after some alcoholic drinks and by eleven o'clock they were safely headed back in a cab to the hotel. they went back to their room and Kate immediately grabbed him and tried to pull him towards the bed.

'Hey calm down! come and sit with me here a moment he pointed at the couch.' God sake why was he delaying it anymore, she sat next to him and he looked in to her eyes.

'Kate, I love you with all my heart' he said sincerely 'these past five days have been one hell of a rollercoaster and I don't think I would have made it without you.'

She smiled at his words and said 'I love you too Seth.'

He continued 'I never want to spend another day apart from you so long as I live. So… ' he got down on one knee with a box in his hand. Kate was puzzled and taken by surprise

'will you marry me Kate Fuller?' he asked as he opened the box to reveal a large solitaire diamond ring his eyes fixed on hers as she began to well up

'Oh my gosh, I.. I..Yes Seth! Yes' she said now crying she was so happy he smiled and placed the ring on her ring finger. She was ecstatic but then something hit her

'Wait a minute when did you get a ring?' she looked at him again puzzled

'well don't be mad but I borrowed one of your Dad's hats and jackets and disguised myself when you went in to the mall and picked it up then.' He said a bit sheepishly

'Seth!' she was annoyed at this

'you could have got caught and i would have come back to an empty RV not knowing what had happened to you!' She said annoyed.

'I know it was a bit risky but I didn't get caught, so it doesn't matter does it?.' She shrugged and put her arms around him, she was too happy to let this get in the way of tonight.

'Seth you have made me the happiest woman on this planet!" he picked her up in to his arms and carried her in to the bedroom.

This was it they were finally going to make love. Seth didn't say a word he just undressed as did Kate, when he saw the suspenders and stockings she was wearing he couldn't believe his eyes. 'You are always full of surprises aren't you?' He said as he sat on the bed and beckoned her to sit on his lap again like the night before but this time he was not wearing any boxers so she was sat pressed against his rock hard cock. The only thing separating them was the thin lacy material of Kate's now soaking wet black knickers, he could feel how wet she was as she sat down on him. She did as he said and they kissed deeply and passionately each of them exploring each other's bodies with their hands. Kate traced the line of his tattoo with her fingers and moaned every time he touched her. He gently unfastened her bra to let her breasts free in front of his face his warm hands went to cup them gently as he sucked on her nipples making them hard. She was instinctively grinding against his ever hardening dick, he groaned as he could feel her panties getting wetter against him. 'Seth, come on' she pleaded trying to adjust her position to pull her knickers down. He let her pull them off and sit back down in the same position he picked her up his dick now pressed against her wet lips. He lay her down so he was on top of her now, so he was in control. She was trying to pull him in to her she was desperate for him and he loved teasing her with it. He rubbed the tip of his cock between her slick wet lips making her moan 'Please Seth' she was begging him now and he could not hold back any longer. He slowly pushed himself deep inside of her she moaned as she felt him fill her up. 'Seth' she moaned his name with a hint of pain in her voice. However she whispered in to his ear 'fuck me'. He did as she said slowly at first her hands were entangled in his hair and she was passionately kissing him. He began to pick up the pace and pulled away from the kiss wanting to watch her face as he made love to her. He could see the pleasure on her face and he could tell from the noises she was making she was close to orgasm. 'OH Seth' she cried out as she tightened around him and he felt her juices flow around his cock, it almost pushed him to the edge but he did not want it to be over yet. He picked her up still inside of her and placed her again on his lap, they moved slowly together he made her orgasm again and again and he spent his seed inside of her once but could not bring himself to stop he continued on and came inside of her again, totally filling her up with his seed. They both collapsed in a sweaty mess on the bed and seth protectively pulled Kate close to him. They fell asleep exhausted and happy together.


End file.
